vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster VHS 1994 (Version 2)
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Production, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Walt Disney Company intro Opening Previews * The Littlest Elf * A Series Of Unfortunate Events (Coming Spring 1995) Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews (cont.) * Disney Activity Center: Aladdin CD-ROM Disney Bumpers (cont.) * And Look for These Great Disney Movies Opening Previews (cont.) * Muppet Classic Theater * D2: The Mighty Ducks * The Nightmare Before Christmas * RoboCop 3 * Jurassic Park * Richie Rich * Ultra Slim-Fast * Pert Plus * Degree * Kellogg's Pop Tarts Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (And Now, Our Feature Presentation) Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from It's Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners III * A Hyperion Pictures/Kushner-Locke Production * "The Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster" * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer * Based on the Novella by: Thomas M. Disch * Associate Producers: James Wang, David B. Mepham * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Songs by: Van Dyke Parks * Music Composed and Conducted by: David Newman * Directing Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Art Director: Brian McEntee * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Mary Crawford, Alan Templeton * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Ryan * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr. * Directed by: Jerry Rees & Richard T. Morrison Chapters * Grisder's Bron/Grisder Meet Rob/Rob and Families * The Night of The Forest * Morning at the Cottage/"Tutti Frutti" * A Car!/Meet Judge Doom * Air Conditioner Loses It * Toaster Takes a Stand * The Gang Heads Out/"City of Light" * The New York City/Rob and Chris * First Night on the Road * Judge Doom meets Grisder * A Clearing in the Forest * A Need to Find Shelter * Lampy Questions Toaster/Grisder's Charmless * Judge Doom and Elmo/Toaster's Nightmare * Lampy's Sacrifice/Looking for Blanky * The Waterfall * Stuck in Quicksand/Kidnapped by Judge Doom and Elmo * Inside Elmo's Electronic Store * "It's a B-Movie" * Jailbreak! * Rob's Apartment * Judge Doom's Failed Plan/Judge Doom's Evil Plan * Meeting Rob's New Appliances * "More, More, More" * Down in the Dumps * "Worthless" * Toaster Saves Rob/Judge Doom's Death * Happy Reunion Ending Credits * Vocal Characterizations * (In Order of Apperance) ** Rob . . . Chris Young ** Chris . . . Jessica Tuck ** Grisder . . . Val Bettin ** Judge Doom . . . Christopher Lloyd ** Radio . . . Roger Kabler ** Radio (Singing) . . . Jerry Rees ** Lampy . . . Tim Stack ** Blanky . . . Timothy E. Day ** Kirby . . . Thurl Ravenscroft ** Toaster . . . Deanna Oliver ** Young Master . . . Timothy E. Day ** Air Conditioner . . . Phil Hartman ** Forest Creatures . . . Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, June Foray, Bill Fagerbakke, Jerry Rees & Jeff Glen Bennett ** Singing Fish . . . Peter Cullen, Don Messick & Joe Alaskey ** Turtle . . . Don Messick ** Stone . . . Tony Jay ** Evil Clown . . . Jim Cummings ** Elmo St. Peters . . . Joe Ranft ** Elmo's Dog . . . Frank Welker ** Hanging Lamp . . . Phil Hartman ** Zeke . . . Tim Stack ** Microwave Oven . . . Susie Allanson ** Lamp . . . Jack Angel ** Fan . . . Mel Blanc ** Appliances . . . Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer & Rob Paulsen ** Popcorn Maker . . . John Lasseter ** Mish-Mash . . . Judy Toll ** Waffle Iron . . . Terry Jones ** Oven . . . Tony Jay ** Mother . . . Mindy Stern ** Plugsy . . . Jim Jackman ** Stereo . . . Danny Mann ** Entertainment Complex . . . Randy Cook ** Computer . . . Randy Bennett ** Two Face Sewing Machine . . . Mindy Stern & Judy Toll ** Black and White TV . . . Jonathan Benair ** Spanish Announcer . . . Louis Conti ** Cutting-Edge Oven . . . Alannah Myles ** Cutting-Edge Telephone . . . Yardley Smith ** Broken TV . . . Neil Ross ** Race Car . . . Don Henley ** Red Car . . . Hal Smith ** Blue Car . . . Billy Idol ** Yellow Car . . . Mona Marshall ** Beach Car . . . Cindy McGee ** Brown Car . . . Ted Nugent ** Black Car . . . Paul Young ** Narrator . . . Christopher Plummer * Additional Voices: Polly Jones, Terrence Scammel, John Tarswell, Noel Council, Barry E. Blake * Casting by: Nancy Nayor * Based on the Imaginative Writings of: Hans Christian Andersen Crew * Storyboard Artists: Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matthew O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Mark Kausler, Hans Bacher, Harald Siepermann * Storyboard: Jim Mitchell * Additional Story Materiel: Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, Richard T. Morrison, John Norton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Richard Petsche, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Andreas Deja, Russell Hall, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Character Animators: Nancy Beiman, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley * Animation Research: Leroy Anderson * Animation Consultants: Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green * Production Stylist: Guy Deel * Layout Design: David Gardner * Layout Director: Timothy Deacon * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout Artists: Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Blake James, Mark Komza, Larry Leker, Richard Carl Livingston, Steve Majaury, Alex Mann, Chris Wahl, Robert A. Walker, Tanya Wilson * Background Director: Gordon H. Coulthart * Background Artists: Boris Gorelick, Lisa Keene, Tia Kratter, Steve Wahl, Sophie Lapointe, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain, John Norton, Dave Pemberton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer * Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney * Animation Effects Supervisors: Christopher Knott, Ellen E. Lichtwardt * Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Jon Brooks, Andrew Brownlow, Kevin Davies, Christopher Jenkins, Dorse Lanpher, Les Pace * Effects Assistants: Graham Burt, Lily Dell, Fraser MacLean, Tim Sanpher, David Sigrist, Michael Patrick Smith, Amanda J. Talbot * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Lisette Coates, Marc Ellis, Christopher Kingsley-Smith III, Derek Robert Mason, Mike Pfeil, Barney Russell, Dave Pritchard, Derek Wood * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Computer Animation Supervisor: Shelley Page * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Michael Cedeno * Computer Graphics Engineers: Tad Gielow, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes * Computer Assistants: Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White * Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Character Lead: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages * Key Assistant Animators: Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Assistant Animators: Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams * Breakdown: Richard Bazley, Stella Benson, Graham Binding, David Bowers, Clare Bramwell, Malcolm Clarke, Bridget Colgan, Anthony Ealey, Matthew Freeth, Peter Gambier, Manjit Jhita * Inbetweeners: Siobhan Larkin, Debbie Jane Lilly, Adrian Marler, Roman Ostir, Howard Parkins, Silvia Pompei, Emma Tornero, Simon Turner, Anne Whitford * Matching: Oscar Capiral Jr., Lee Vainola, Jeff Weese * Music Supervisor: Carole Childs * Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin * Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell * Production Coordinators: Ian Cook, Steve Hickner * Animation Check Supervisor: Paul Steele * Animation Checkers: Andrew Ryder, Daniel Cohen, Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer * Cel Painter: Daryl Carstensen * Opaquer: Clayton Jacobs * Color: Ellie Hamilton * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Maryse Worrallo * Scene Planning: Glen Higa, Steve Segal, Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Barbara McCormack * Assistant Supervisor: Maggie Brown * Paint Mixer: Diane Davies * Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht - Manager Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager Cherie McGowan - Secretary * Xerography: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson * Xerography Checking: Karan Lee-Storr * Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams * Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten * Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan * Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde * Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter * Painters: Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Maire Jo McKenna, Camille McMillan, Stuart Moxham, Gabriella Muriel, John O'Neill, Marcus Rich, Jr., Kieron Seamons, Camilla Sharpe, Michael Sheils, Darren J. Spilsbury, Alison Stirling, Jan Stokes, Maureen Streater, Linda Thodesen, Reed Wilson, Heidi Workman * Final Check Supervisor: Julia Orr * Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito, Cyrus Green, Atlanta K. Green, Pat Sito * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin * Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin * Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins * Rotoscope: Judy Elkins * Animation Editor: Nick Fletcher * Assistant Editor: Keith Holden * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow * Animation Camera: Stuart Holloway, Graham Chenery, Martin Elvin, Pete Wood, Nic Jayne, Brian Riley * Animation Administration: Max Howard * Animation Auditor: Ron McKelvey * Assistant to Mr. Hahn: Cynthia Woodbyrne * Assistant to Mr. Howard: Gilly Fenn * Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha * Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica * Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde, Michael Gallagher, Celia Hayton, Guy Peter Maddox * Production Secretaries: Nicola Jane Moylan, Holly Rubin * Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd * Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon Second Unit * Chief Executive and Supervising Animator: Dale L. Baer * Animators: Mark Kausler, Matthew O'Callaghan, Dave Pacheco, Bruce W. Smith, Barry Temple, Frans Vischer * Coordinating Animator: Jane M. Baer * Layout: William H. Frake III, Dave Dunnet * Layout Assistants: Marc Christenson, Leonard W. Smith * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Michael Humphries, Kathleen Swain * Assistant Animators: Renee Holt, David Nethery, Brett Newton, M. Flores Nichols, Bette Isis Thomson, Gilda Palinginis, Carl A. Bell * Inbetweeners: Dorothea Baker, Edward D. Bell, Brenda Chapman, Kent S. Culotta, Eric Daniels, Humberto de la Fuentes, Jr., Michael Genz, William Kent Holaday, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Edward Murrieta * Animated Effects Supervisor: Don Paul * Effects Animators: Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Scott Santoro * Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Christine Harding, Eusebio Torres, Mac Torres * Production Manager: Ron Rocha * Production Coordinator: Lori M. Noda * Animation Check Supervisor: Mavis Shafer * Animation Checkers: Annamarie Costa, Kathy Burrows-Fullmer * Painters: Charlotte Armstrong, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Cindy Finn, Carolyn Guske, Rhonda Hicks, Robin Kane, David Karp, Jessie A. Palubeski, Melanie Pava, Gary G. Shafer, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman * Final Check Supervisor: Madlyn O'Neill * Final Checkers: Bonnie Blough, Annette Vandenberg * Post Punch Supervisor: Bill Brazner * Matte and Roto: Gisele Recinos * Animators Editor: Scot Scalise * Animation Camera: John Aardal, Ted Bemiller, Available Light Ltd. · Joseph Thomas * Animation Auditor: David B. Goldenberg * Production Secretary: Allyson Rubin * Production Assistants: Gregory Hinde, David Craig Overseas Crew * Animators: Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Effects Animators: Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Assistant Animators: Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Inbetweeners: Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying * Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua * Background Artists: Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang * Inkers: Sun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Painters: Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui * Xerox: Kao Mei-Ching * Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Editorial Coordinator: Peng Yi-Lin * Editors: Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Production Manager: Hseih Chun-Mo * Production Coordinators: Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Final Checkers: Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Production Assistant: Tsai Ting-Ting * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production: Clare Bambrough, Marguerite Cleinge, Malcolm Collins, Bob Deeks, Daniel Desbiens, Stephanie Duncan, Joe Fitzpatrick, Mike Fitzpatrick, Pierre Labelle, André Lavoie, John Mullens, Wendy Rockburn, François St-Amour, Rob Thompson, David Vainola, James N. Williams * Supervising Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, Louis L. Edemann * Sound Editors: Larry Carow, Paul Timothy Carden, Richard C. Franklin, Jr., Chuck Neely, Colin C. Mouat, Paul Bruce Richardson * Assistant Sound Editor: Stephanie Dawn Singer * Re-recording Mixers: Robert Kundson, John Boyd, Don DiGirolamo, Jim Fitzpatrick * ADR Supervisor: Larry Singer, MPSE * ADR Editors: Alan Nineberg, MPSE, Jessica Gallavan * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * ADR Voice Casting by: Barbera Harris * Post Production Supervisor: Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg * Assistant Editors: James Garrett, Paul Elman * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Processed Effects: Mel Neiman * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer * Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff, Carolyn Tapp * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Music Editors: Kenneth Hall, Charles Paley * Orchestrations: James B. Campbell * Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * Audio Programmer: David Bifano * Assistant Music Editor: Jacqueline Tager * Music Engineers: Greg Fulginiti, Dennis S. Sands * Music Performed by: London Symphony Orchestra * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Accompanied by: The Shanghai Film Philharmonic Society * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Musical Consultant: Andrew Huggett * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Featured Soloists: Tom Boyd, Eric Crees, Mike De Saulles, George Doering, Chuck Domanico, Jerry Hey, Craig Huxley, Norman Ludwin, Harvey Mason, Maurice Murphy, Tom Raney, Steve Schaeffer, Tom Scott, Tommy Tedesco, James Thatcher, Randy Waldman * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Recorded at: CTS Studios, London * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Negative Cutting by: Sunrise Film, Inc. · Donah Bassett * Color Timer: Phil Downey Songs * "City of Light" * "It's a B-Movie" * "Cutting Edge" * "Worthless" ** Music and Lyrics by: Van Dyke Parks ** Arrangement: David Newman * "Hidden Meadow" ** Bob Walter - Rick Johnston * "Tutti Frutti" ** Performed by: Little Richard ** Coutesy of Specialty Records * "My Mammy" ** Performed by: Al Jolson ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * "April Showers" ** Louis Silvers - B.G. DeSylva * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc., Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China, Global Communications Corp., Tokyo, Japan * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles by: Pacific Title * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Animation Production: Richard Williams Studio * Animation: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * Kirby® is the registered trademark of the Scott & Fetzer Company, Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * Special Thanks to TDK Core Company, Ltd. * The Movie is for Boris Gorelick (1912–1984) * Produced in association with The CTV Television Network, Ltd. * Produced with the participation of The Ontario Film Development Corporation and Produced with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * Co-Produced by Crawleys Animation Inc. and Shanghai Animation Film Studio for Animated Investments II, Inc. * Color by: Technicolor® * No. 92819 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMLXXXVII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:1994 Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:1990s Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc.